After The Fact
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: It's hot and the boys are on their own.  What could possibly go wrong? Sam, Dean, John, Jamie and River. I own nothing, except Jamie and now River  not getting paid. Contains parental spanking don't read if that offends.


Title: After The Fact  
>Characters: Sam, Dean, John, Jamie and River<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing,(except Jamie and now River) but I just like playing with the boys.  
>Summary: It's summer, it's hot and the boys are on their own. What could possibly go wrong?<p>

XX

Early fall in Texas is still pretty hot. Really hot in fact, and the walk home from the bus stop to the house feels more like a 10 mile hike than a quarter mile walk.

Jamie walks companionably next to River kicking the same stone he has found since the bus dropped him off.

Jamie scampers, yes scampers, after the stone, huge book bag banging hard against his back. His cousin seems totally unaffected by the blazing Texas heat. River, on the other hand, is wilting and his blond hair curls wetly along the nape of his neck. It makes him almost reconsider wearing his hair so long.

"Why they hell are you kicking a damn rock?"

"Soccer practice."

River eyes him balefully, "With a rock? You do realize that is not a soccer ball right?"

Jamie grins, "I'm aware."

"So?" River prompts.

Jamie drives the rock forward down the driveway, "So what? It's called 'initiative'. You know being resourceful."

River hip checks Jamie a little roughly, the movement causing Jamie to miss his kick, "Nah, that's initiative – I'm using my creativity and wits to stop you from kicking that damn rock around."

Jamie looks over at River, tries for a furrowed Gramps scowl but starts laughing instead.

"Kill joy. Doesn't matter - we're home anyway."

Damn Jamie is easy. The kid just smiles and let's shit roll off of his back like water off a duck.

River doesn't know where his cousin gets his unfailing optimism but it gets kind of annoying sometimes.

River and Jamie head down the crush and run toward the house still shuffling a bit into one another; neither one is truly in the market for a fight but that hasn't stopped them before.

The little gray farmhouse is starting to feel like home to River. He's been living here for the past four months. Long enough to get used to his new family. Long enough to be indoctrinated in hunting. Well, at least started in the indoctrination. It would be a long time before River Winchester was able to hunt with his father, uncle or Gramps.

Finding out about his family had almost been a relief. Before he knew what they did, River was sure they were some kind of crazy paramilitary sect. He's still really not all that sure that they don't fit that bill, but at least he understands now.

River and Jamie barrel into the kitchen almost side-by-side, jostling for position to get in the house first. There is no real reason for one someone to get in first, except that hey…one of them gets to be FIRST. Jamie hits River hard in the door jam and River barely contains the yelp.

Jamie is all hard muscle and he knows exactly how to use his body to cause the most damage. It's little consolation that River is a little taller. Considering all the physical training that his family does -training that River is now expected to participate in - he figures one of these days he'll be as cut as Jamie.

"Shithead," River mutters low, a direct response to his scraped ribs. He quickly glances around the kitchen to make sure no one heard his language. Oddly enough, there is no exasperated huff from his father nor is there the expected growl from his grandfather about rough housing.

River's eyes are automatically drawn to the chalkboard tacked to the wall and why in the hell Gramps won't break down for at least a dry erase board, River doesn't know.

_Needed three men for this one. Back tomorrow by 11pm. There's left over chicken for dinner & you know where the emergency money is. Stay out of trouble and call Jeff if you need anything. G_

River watches as Jamie studies the note for a moment.

He throws a smile at River so bright that it's a little scary. "Awesome."

Despite Jamie's comment, River's not sure how amazing the note is. Normally at least one grown up Winchester is never far away from Riv and Jamie and usually all three of them are hovering around like mother hens. Well, "mother hen" is a bit of a misnomer - that implies some kind of gentle quality that River has not seen very often since he joined his family. River chuckles to himself, maybe "pit bull" would be a better animal analogy.

Jamie though, looks positively thrilled at their lack of actual parental guidance. "Just you and me, Cuz,," Jamie opens the fridge and grabs the cold chicken out. He sits the chicken on the counter and then digs his fingers into the chicken's leg pulling it off with relish and a grin. "So what do you wanna do?"

River doesn't much care. He's been on his own enough times and truthfully there's not much fun hanging by yourself. But having Jamie around makes it a little better and when Jamie's not plucking his nerves he can even be kinda fun.

"Ya wanna watch some TV?" Riv settles his hips against the counter and snatches an apple out of a bowl.

Jamie arches a brow, "Dude, so lame. I'm almost ashamed to say we are related. Where's your sense of adventure? Your need for speed." Jamie rhymes tauntingly, but without malice. "We are two Winchester men on our own with no rules, no parents, money in the at our disposal and we have an entire day and a half to ourselves. And you wanna watch TV?" Jamie shakes his head woefully at the obvious sad state of affairs that is River.

River cants his head toward his cousin, "So? What are_ you_ thinking of - dancing girls?" He eyes up the violated chicken but instead opens the fridge and pours a glass of milk.

Jamie laughs then, free and easy. "I think dancing girls would be great but I doubt there are too many around these parts…that is unless you count the O'Donnell sisters and I don't think traditional Irish step dancing is what you had in mind."

River just shakes his head. His cousin is a moron.

"I say," Jamie's green eyes brighten, " a party!"

River almost chokes on the apple. "A party? Like have friends over party?"

"Sure. Why not?" Jamie carefully covers the chicken back up and throws it in the fridge, shutting the fridge with a flourish.

"Dude, I know I'm new to Winchesters and all, but doesn't this seem a little well…insane? I mean, between your dad, my dad and Gramps – shit, if someone finds out we had an unapproved party sans adults, we might as well kiss our asses goodbye."

Jamie sighs, "Look, we'll call a few friends and have them come over tonight. The Terrible Trio isn't due back till tomorrow night and if we can' t clean up a little party between tomorrow morning and tomorrow night, we are a pitiful excuse for teenagers."

River considers his cousin, "I dunno, Jamie. I'm not a fan of Winchester punishment. I mean, within the first two weeks of moving in here, my ass was blistered not once but twice! I like to think I'm trainable you know, like a dog maybe or hey - a rat. Go right in the maze and you get cheese, go left and you get shocked. Or if you are a Winchester, you get your ass handed to you. I prefer not having my ass whacked by my dad."

Jamie snorts, "C'mon, Riv. No one likes to get whupped and believe me it is not on my list of things to do but that's why we play it smart. We ask just a few people, maybe get JR's older brother to buy us a couple of six packs. He knows a guy who doesn't look to closely at ID. Nothing has to be fancy. Beer, potato chips and…girls! Maybe we go down to the pond and go swimming or something." Jamie nudges Riv, "I mean it's like 100 degrees and tonight it will be in the 80s. Just think. A midnight swim, a couple of beers and girls and bikinis! Just chill, yeah?"

River's not convinced.

"You know River. Sometimes you just gotta roll with it and take a chance. "

River looks at his cousin. Maybe Jamie had a point. Maybe that was why the kid always had a positive outlook on shit, he just makes a decision to do something and says what the fuck.

It wasn't hard at all to get some kids together. The teenage grapevine is in full force and party at the Winchesters brings a few more people than the boys expect but it's manageable. JR's brother, Travis, comes through with the beer and even River has to admit they couldn't have a better party. The night is star studded with the tiniest of breezes blowing across pond. Then of course there is the cold beer. Everyone, including the girls go skinny-dipping. River's a red blooded 14 year old male and he quickly decides that just the occasional flash of breast or pale ass in the moonlight is worth any punishment his father can come up with. A few couples kiss and play a bit in the water, but River is sure that nothing serious happens. Jamie is the life of the party, flirting with girls and cannonballing into the pond. The night ends with Riv and Jamie pleasantly buzzed, their friends safely home and no one the wiser for it.

Reluctantly, River figures that maybe Jamie was right.

River's awake watching TV with Jamie when his dad comes in on Saturday night. All three men are moving a little slow, but there is no blood or broken bits, so River calls it a win.

"Hey, boys." Gramps voice is low and tired but he smiles anyway.

"Hey Gramps," River and Jamie chorus together.

"How'd everything go last night?" Sam drops an arm affectionately over River's shoulders. _It was awesome, I love me some naked girls. _But of course River doesn't say _that. _River had never cared much about being truthful to Sunshine but if feels uncomfortable to be lying to his dad. Then again, Sam didn't ask if there was a party last night - just how things went.

"Just fine, Dad. No problems."

"Good. I was a little worried leaving you and Jamie alone, but we trust you guys." That kind of stabs River in the heart. He's never cared about someone trusting him either. Sam ruffles River's long blond hair but thank God he doesn't try to drop a kiss on his forehead.

River can feel the slow burn of embarrassment and hopes that his father takes it as an indicator of the endearment of a hair ruffle, not the shame of lying to him.

Jamie shoots him a quick look and it's Jamie's solid presence that keeps him from saying anything that could get them in trouble.

Dean comes in behind Sam after a quick look in the kitchen.

"Looks like you boys destroyed that chicken huh? Didn't save any for the old dudes?" But his uncle chuckles, "Sorry we had to leave you boys all alone but I hope last night wasn't too boring for you." Uncle Dean smiles at both boys.

"Nope, it was fine, Dad." And even though Jamie may be trying to keep River from spilling his guts, River can see that the subterfuge doesn't sit well with him either. Still, neither boy has outright lied, and River thinks that might just be how he can rationalize all of this. Then he thinks of Becky Morris and her naked body in the moonlight and he figures he deserved Friday night. Damn, she's a pretty girl with curves in all the right places and…

His father interrupts his thoughts, "Well boys, it's late…why don't you hit the rack."

He and Jamie stumble up to bed, shutting their door behind them quickly.

"So did we avoid getting in trouble?" River knows he sounds a like a little kid, but he feels like one. Sunshine's parenting skills never included consequences of any kind. Hell, River was more responsible than she was.

"'Course we did. We cleaned up around the pond. There' s no evidence. We're golden." Jamie states firmly.

River holds onto that thought as he falls into a troubled sleep.

It's a two months after the party and life continues on. School, training, homework, and a little downtime. The days blur into one another with little difference between them. At first it takes a little while for River to believe they have pulled one over on their parents, but it looks as if that is the case. For a while, both Jamie and River are watching their backs , but eventually the rhythm and routine of being a Winchester trump the worry.

Jamie and River are playing video games in the living room when the phone rings. Neither one get up to answer it so their grandfather throws them both an exasperated look and heads to the kitchen to pick up the phone.

River hears bits and pieces of the conversation but doesn't much care about it. It sounds like it's Jeff Banner on the phone but that isn't terribly concerning. Jeff is a family friend and JR Banner is over the Winchesters almost as much as his own house. Oddly enough, River swears he hears mention of Travis Banner and that is a little more unusual but whatever. He doesn't even register when Gramps hangs up, River simply hears the rumble low from the kitchen.

"Boys."

It's not loud but it sounds vaguely ominous.

"In a minute, Gramps." Jamie woops as he goes in for the kill on the game and River frantically stabs at the controller, desperately trying to save himself.

"Boys! Kitchen! Now!" River looks at Jamie slightly quizzically and Jamie uses that moment to take him out.

"Cheat!" River knows he sounds a little petty but he was barely hanging on and now thanks to Gramps and his bellow, he threw away any chance for a comeback.

"Not my fault you can't concentrate, " Jamie grins at River, teeth bright white in the dim living room.

Their grandfather opens the door from the kitchen to the living room and peers in at the boys.

"If I have to start counting, neither one of you will sit well for a week."

That gets both boys moving as they flick off the game and hustle into the kitchen.

"What's up, Gramps?" Jamie queries. River can hear his cousin try for light and airy but underneath River knows Jamie is worried. Gramps doesn't throw around threats that he won't follow through on and if he's already counting down to an ass kicking than things are not looking good for either of them.

Gramps is standing, hip to the counter with his arms folded across his chest. River doesn't like that position.

"I just got off the phone with Jeff Banner. Do you boys have anything to tell me?"

Jamie looks at River and River returns the look. Both are puzzled. Except for an occasional fight and some smart assed remarks, neither boy has been in hot water for a while. River knows that he and Jamie have been plucking some nerves around town but nothing that the sheriff would need to be involved in. Jeff Banner has been known to bring a kid home in a squad car to avoid being arrested, but that hasn't happened either. Then River tries to think if they did something personally stupid with or to Jeff. Nah, River kind of likes Jeff and he knows Jamie feels the same. Besides, poor behavior with Jeff wouldn't be tolerated and both boys know it.

"Not a thing." Jamie quips.

River is content to let Jamie do the talking. He doesn't know his way around this family as well as his cousin and Jamie 's got a lot more experience handling their grandfather. Apparently though, Gramps has another agenda.

Gramps look settles on River.

"What do you have to say?" River feels the weight of his grandfather's stare focus on him.

River quirks an eye at his grandfather, suddenly a little irritated that he's being called out for something he didn't do. "ME?"

"I'm looking at you so yeah, you."

"I got nothing to say." River knows it's sullen but not truly disrespectful. Winchesters are big on respect.

"You sure about that?" his grandfather's voice has dropped a notch.

"Yeah, unless you call me getting my ass kicked in a video game something you need to be made aware of." River straightens up and eyeballs his grandfather. River knows that he's stepping over a line, but Gramps isn't talking to Jamie or even Jamie and River, it's just River- and being put on the spot wigs him out. Besides, he's done _nothing._

"Smart ass is not a good choice right now, Riv." Gramps says it mildly but it scares River just a bit anyhow.

Gramps continues, "Maybe I should refresh your memory. I'm gonna let you into a little bit of the conversation I just had with Jeff Banner." Neither boy makes a comment so Gramps continues on. "It seems like Travis Banner found himself a moron who was willing to believe a 17 year old boy was 21. Travis has been buying booze for some underage kids."

River doesn't know if it's courage or stupidity but he grumbles to his grandfather. "What's that got to do with us?"

"I'm getting to that. And River, I'm really thinking you oughta rein in that attitude, boy."

River pushes down another retort and swallows with the effort of it.

Gramps notices and nods approvingly, "Now, let's take it back to late September. You boys on your own. Me and your fathers are out hunting a black shuck. You know…doing our _job._ Unfortunately, we're trusting that you boys can handle a night by yourselves." Gramps stops to let that sink in for a moment Jamie shoots him a sideways glance at Riv. River can see the reflexive swallow that almost worries him more than Gramps' comment.

The realization hits both boys almost simultaneously, but Jamie is the one who sputters, "Awe c'mon, Gramps, that was two months ago!"

"So is there a statute of limitations on stupid?" Gramps sounds caught between incredulous and just plain angry.

River shoots a quick look to Jamie and then pipes up when he thinks his vocal cords can work again," Not stupid, Gramps, just ill-advised."

Gramps turns to River, brown eyes dark and smoldering, "Ill advised?", and then as if he can't believe what he heard he states it again, "Ill advised?", He runs a hand through his dark hair and narrows his eyes at River, "Don't let anyone tell you that you are not Sam Winchester's son."

For some reason that makes River want to smile but he doesn't think that would be prudent.

"So what are we gonna do about this?" Gramps moves his eyes from one boy to another. River decides his grandfather is one scary motherfucker.

"Do about what? " Jamie queries and River has to hand it to him, the kid is cool under stress, "I mean c'mon, Gramps, it was just a little party. No one got hurt and we all had a little fun. Don't tell me you never had a party when you were a kid."

Gramps drills a look into Jamie. "Not a good example, Jamie because you're right. I did have a party without parents at my house and I got caught too. My daddy didn't even talk to me about it, just grabbed my arm, pulled his belt through his pants and leathered my ass but good."

Jamie does blanch a bit at that one, freckles standing out sharply against his paler face. And even thought it's all Jamie's fault, kids need to stick up for kids. River thinks maybe he should jump into the game. Tag team the old man.

"But Gramps, that was years ago. Parents are wiser now. They realize that violence only creates violence. It's proven that spanking your kids only makes your kids think they can hit. It's one of the worse ways to discipline your children. Setting limits, encouraging good behavior and discouraging negative behavior are much better ways to teach your children." River is kinda proud. He thinks he has made some valid points.

"You got some good ideas there, Riv. Setting limits? Like your children knowing that they are not allowed to have a drinking party when they are fourteen? or hey…maybe discouraging poor behavior? - by _kicking your ass_. I think that's a wonderful idea!"

River stutters, "That's not what I meant!"

"Stellar Riv," Jamie mutters.

Gramps seems to come to some kind of decision because he gestures Jamie to the corner and beckons River to his side.

"Gramps – no! " River complains, "You don't wanna do this! Besides, maybe you should wait for my dad? Why not let him handle this?" River doesn't know if Sam will spank him or not, but right now, it looks like nothing will convince his grandfather not to.

Jamie doesn't head to the corner. "River's right Gramps. I'd rather discuss this with Dad."

"Well why the hell should I why wait for your fathers? I mean you boys have avoided punishment for two months, I think that is a sufficient amount of time to delay a spanking. " But Gramps takes a deep breath, furrows his brows and seems to think about it anyway. Once again he appears to decide something. "Your right though, maybe your dads will want to tan your asses after I get done, 'cause come to think of it, I'm thinkin' maybe you two need an industrial sized butt warming. Not only did you boys break the rules, you lied the night we asked you about it and you've lied every day since then."

River howls, "But Gramps, you never _asked_ us if we had a party so we didn't lie!"

Gramps voice is low, directly proportional to River's over excited one. "We also didn't ask you if you burned down the fucking barn – that doesn't mean that you should keep it from us,"

Jamie turns to River, "Smooth move, Riv. Now he's really pissed. Plus, we're gonna get it for keeping quiet for two months!"

River spins on Jamie, "It's all your fault dickhead, what about all your _need for speed_ bullshit!"

"Me? You're just as guilty. No one held a fucking gun to your head!"

"Boys!" Gramps voice is sharp.

Both boys shut up instantly.

Gramps sits down on a kitchen chair.

"You -" Gramps points to Jamie. "Corner. And you," he crooks a finger at River, "Over my lap."

River shuffles over, head down. "Lose the jeans, River." River gulps. River knows that Jamie has gotten it bare-assed in the past but that right of passage hasn't taken place for River.

"Gramps." River pleads low and whimpers just a bit but Gramps speaks quietly. "Do as I say, River. "

River takes a deep breath and complies. His grandfather turns him around and positions him over his lap. A quick movement later and Gramps starts in hard and fast.

River has never felt the sharp smack of hand on bare ass before. It stings more than over his jeans but it is the sound that scares him more than the quick, bright burn. Gramps puts a lot of effort into the spanking, blanketing River's ass over and over with stinging handprints. River cries quicker than he wants to. But it hurts and he's not as tough as his cousin. He's sure that when Jamie's time comes , he probably won't utter a sound. Fuck, River is a sad excuse for a Winchester. Finally, Gramps seems to decide that he has been sufficiently chastised because River realizes that he no longer feels the rapid smack of hand on butt. Gramps hauls him up and waits for River to pull up his shorts and jeans then gestures to a corner.

River passes Jamie as Jamie is heading to Gramps.

He settles his forehead into the corner taking deep breaths. It only takes a moment before he hears his cousin getting the same treatment. For the first part of Jamie's spanking, River can't be bothered to even listen. He's too caught up in his own smoking ass and trying not to shudder in the aftermath of Gramps hard hand. But shortly he can't help but hear Jamie get it. Even though River is pissed at Jamie, he doesn't want the kid to get his ass beat and worse still, he doesn't want to hear it happen directly behind him. In the fucking kitchen. But there is not much he can do about it so he just tries to focus on his own breathing.

Finally, after what feels like forever, Jamie joins him sobbing in the corner near his. He doesn't dare look at Jamie but from the way he is still crying, he hurts as much as River. At least River doesn't feel like a baby – it turns out that crying is a given when you are getting you butt spanked by a Winchester.

Gramps stands and it sounds like he slides the chair back to the table.

"I better not hear a word or find out you two moved." Gramps leaves the kitchen allowing the door to slam a bit as he heads into the living room.

For a while there's not a sound, each boy is wrapped up in their own thoughts. But finally, Jamie breaks the silence. He speaks so low that River can almost not hear him.

"Well, that went over well."

River hisses low, "I'm not talking to you."

"Me? You're the one who decided to discuss parenting techniques. That just sent him over the edge."

"Over the edge? The man was never on the fucking edge. He was airborne the moment he figured out we had the party and oh, and that we lied. " River knows he sounds a little pissy but he _feels_ a little pissy.

"It's not my fault that you had to open your big mouth…"

Gramps swings the door open forcefully.

"Are we having a problem following orders?"

"No, sir." Both boys answer quickly.

"Good."

The door slams and that shuts them both up.

River didn't think it was possible to fall asleep while standing in the corner, but he thinks that maybe he does.

The kitchen door opens from the outside and it is then that he realizes that his father and Uncle Dean are coming in through the back door.

"Well, well, well, what have we here." Uncle Dean snickers with wry amusement.

"I'm glad you think it's funny, Dad." Jamie still has his nose in the corner.

"Do you two wanna talk about it?" That is from Sam.

"Not from the corner, Dad." River doesn't move either. Gramps has pretty much made it clear that they are to stay where they are unless he tells them otherwise.

"Dad!" Uncle Dean yells into the living room. "Can we call off corner time?"

From the living room River hears his grandfather answer.

"Sure…you boys deal with 'em."

"Okay you two, let's hear it."

That night both River and Jamie are sleeping on their bellies. River supposes he should be happy that Uncle Dean and Dad were cool about the whole thing. Oh, they gave them a verbal dress down but neither one seemed to want to continue a physical reminder about lying and underage drinking.

But they are grounded. That is kind of shitty as far as River is concerned. It should be one or the other. Butt whoopin' or grounding but not both. Obviously, no one in authority thinks that is the case and River is sure not gonna bitch about it.

"So, Jamie…is this really the way it is gonna be from now on?"

"What do you mean?"

"This you know...spanking stuff."

"Oh, yeah. It is what it is. If it makes you feel any better, sometimes we're gonna get a double whammy like today. Grounding and ass kicking."

"No, it doesn't make me feel any better." River punches his pillow once and tries to settle in bed. "Well, shit, I'm never gonna get do anything dumb like that again." River's words sound solemn even to himself.

Jamie laughs and how in the hell he can laugh with his ass still on fire? River doesn't get his dipstick cousin.

"Why? 'Cause you can't handle an ass whippin?" Jamie questions.

"No, dickhead, I can handle it just fine, I'm just thinking I don't want another one."

Jamie laughs low, "That's what they're countin' on Riv! But don't worry Cuz, the youngest Winchesters won't be oppressed for long!" Jamie stops for dramatic effect and River swears that even in the half moonlight of their room it looks like Jamie is trying to rally the troops. River grins in spite of himself; his cousin's enthusiasm is infectious.

"We just won't gonna get caught next time!"

That last sentence though? River throws his pillow at his cousin and is gratified by the humpff as the pillow hits Jamie in the head.

_Next time? _

end


End file.
